callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
S.O.G.
SOG is the 5th single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ Overview In the beginning of this mission, Jason Hudson informs the player that Woods has arrived. The player then steps outside of their tent to see many helicopters flying overhead. As Woods approaches, they make jokes about their appearances and walk over to a jeep. Woods then informs the player of how MACV-SOG was created and how Khe Sanh is important to the Marine Corps. As they finish their conversation, bombs explode and their jeep is overturned, causing Hudson to get shellshock. The player then carries him to a bunker and the actual gameplay begins. One section involves the player crawling along trenches with enemy flamethrowers blazing overhead. At one point a North Vietnamese soldier jumps on the player and the player must repeatedly press the use button to punch him and pull the pin of a grenade on his webbings. Use of Fugassi Mines to hold back the North Vietnamese Army are demonstrated by Woods, the player can then choose to use it themselves - 2 detonators can be pick up along the path, once the cue is display press the button for a well-timed detonation, frying lots of NVA troops; if you failed to execute a well-timed detonation won't be a fail, just you got lots of NVA troops to plow through or shoot at you, whichever come first. Follow the path up to the defensive position and not long after 3 T-55 tanks rolls over the hill and advancing towards the line; you must pick up a M72 LAW to deal with them. One hit will finish a T-55. When this part of the mission is done, follow Woods to another line under heavy assault. The player then fights his way down a hill to a weapons bunker and then to the lower ridge to roll 2 drums of napalm into the trench at the bottom. Many players get stuck at this point, as the objective is not clearly defined. However, listening to the conversation Woods has with a pinned down soldier makes everything clear. Towards the bottom of the hill are two barrels stood on their ends. The player must walk up behind them and press the action button, prompting a short clip where Mason stabs the barrel, scrapes his knife on the top to ignite the napalm, then rolls the barrel down the hill to prevent the NVA from continuing their attack. Until you complete this, the enemy on this front will keep coming. Upon completing this, the player must climb another hill while friendly mortars rain down around you. Towards the top of the hill you have the opportunity to pick up an AK-47 with an attached flamethrower. Just as they've made it to the top of the hill, the player will get shell-shocked from an incoming round and will only have a few seconds after recovering to save Woods from a NVA soldier with a Python. thumb|300px|left|Start of "S.O.G." The player then runs through a tunnel, to a jeep with a mounted TOW Missile launcher that works similarly to Valkyrie Rockets. The player must fight enemies with an M60 machine gun and a China Lake grenade launcher automatically given to him upon entering the 4x4, using the TOW to destroy T-55 tanks when they show up. Destroying the six tanks with only six TOW rockets will reward the player with the achievement/trophy "Tough Economy". Gallery GrovesM16.png|In-Game Combat. HudsonBO.png|Hudson in action. NVA sold.jpg|Struggling with an NVA soldier. shot0078.jpg|Woods, with his "'Nam look" shot0080.jpg|Original M16 reliability issue, common during its debut in Vietnam shot0081.jpg|The player saving Woods SOG intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Trivia *Despite the fact that the area is full of Marine equipment and the subititles reading US Marines, all ingame combat fatigues on this level read US Army. *After destroying the6 tanks, if the player keeps shooting the TOW missles, they game may glitch and you will stay in the jeep. If this happens you can see your character (Mason) in third person. The model has no head however, as most FPS games don't have a head model. *This is the fourth time that a mission was abbreviated to stand for a military acronym in the Call of Duty series. The first time was F.N.G (Fucking New Guy) in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the second time was S.S.D.D (Same Shit, Different Day) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the third time was in U.S.D.D. (United States Department of Defense) in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The song that is heard playing on the radio at the beginning of level is Credence Clearwater Revival's "Fortunate Son". This is a reference/parallel to the movie "Forrest Gump," which has the same song being played in the soundtrack during a similar scene (at a base in Vietnam with many Hueys flying overhead). However, "Fortunate Son" wasn't recorded or released until Fall of 1969, whereas this mission takes place in January of 1968. *The "fugassi mines" used by Woods against the NVA troops are called fougasses, not fugassi. *It is possible to obtain the M14 in this mission. One is among the M72 LAW's closer to the tunnel. This one is equipped with a grenade launcher. The other one is in the weapons cache and is equipped with an ACOG scope. The other contents of the cache include: a M16 with no attachments, two M60's with no attachments and two China Lake grenade launchers. *When the player meets with the Marines on the hill after destroying the T-55's, there is a Marine who is having a panic attack. *The segment at the end of the level, where the play moves up the burnt hillside to clear out the Viet Cong positions is most likely a visual reference to the film "Hamburger Hill". *Several times during the mission, it is possible to find a Pvt. Lamia. This is a reference to Mark Lamia, head of the Treyarch studios. *The launcher when you use to destroy the 6 T55-s shoots TOW missiles, which is controlled by a trail of wires following it path. *If the player goes hard left to right when you are at the top of the hill with the burnt trees, you automatically get pushed to the center of the top of the hill. *There is a glitch where you get pushed out of the jeep with the launcher your guns will be invisible and you can't see the compass or radar you can only see your cross-hair. It is possible to pick up VC weapons and to switch guns you press square. To get back into the gun you go by the launcher and hold square. *During the fight up the hill with the burnt trees, if you advance slowly and watch your comrades, a mortar will land very close to a random soldier, (though it always happens in the same place). Half of his head has been blown off and his arm appears wounded as well. He staggers around for a few seconds before falling to to ground face-first. *If the player stands by the right side of the jeep the icon of a M249 SAW will appear *During the level you can come across a U.S. Navy Corpsman pulling a wounded marine, the Corpsman's name is Sgt. Pepper. This is a reference to the Beatles album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. *It is strange that the Navy Corpsman appears to hold the rank of Sergeant as opposed to the proper Navy equivalant of Petty Officer 2nd Class. This was likely simply lack of detail as such with the majority of US Military ground forces having US Army name tape whilst posing as Marines. *It would be more fitting for the majority of the U.S. Marines to apper with M14 battle rifles as opposed to original M16's. Both because the M16 was only used by U.S.A.F. Airman and that it was after the Siege of Khe Sanh that the Marine Corps began transitioning the M14 for the M16A1. *There is an attachment for the M60 in this level only called Big Ammo. The function of it is unknown. *There is a rare glitch in the game where there is are two character model's facial expression move even though they are dead References http://blackops.digitalwarfare247.com/news/interactive-3d-campaign-info Videos Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Scary Glitch / Bug|glitch in S.O.G Walkthrough 300px|left 300px|right Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer